The Sound Of Madness (2021 film)/Transcript
Warning Warning: This contains content, such as violence, drugs, and swearing that may be unsuitable for younger viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. This also contains flashing lights that can trigger seizures. If you've had a history of epilepsy, please consult a doctor before viewing this. Prologue (it shows a blurred person running by) (W.I.P) Scene 1 (The scene is pitch black. We then hear an alarm clock go off, then the sound of a snooze button being slammed. We then start to hear voices) Leonie: Hey. Hey LEON. It's time to get up. Come on! It's our first day of school. LEON: (groans) Leonie: We've got an hour to get ready. We don't want to start the movie with that one cliché where the protagonist is late and runs to school with a bread of piece- I mean piece of toast in their mouth. LEON: (panicked) Oh god no, we can't start out with clichés! Leonie: That's what I've been saying, let's go! ("Devour" by Shinedown starts playing in the background as the scene cuts from black to LEON cartoonishly bolting out of his hammock bed before getting in the shower) LEON's voice: (speaking to the viewer) Hello guys, this is me. Well I'm not the only main protagonist of this film, but I'm one of them. (It then cuts to LEON in a towel looking for his uniform) LEON: What did my uniform look like again!? I customized it... (He then takes out a black and neon red zip-up hoodie that looks different compared to a normal hoodie, a heather gray T-shirt, and jeans that go with the hoodie.) LEON's voice: (speaking to the viewer) The shirt's not part of the uniform, by the way. They allow us to wear any shirt we want as long as we wear the jacket and pants that go with it, and as long as it's school-appropriate. (it then shows LEON brushing his teeth, then him running to the bus stop with Leonie while they hold school bags. They then get to the bus stop and onto the bus. It then cuts to them on the bus.) Leonie: (thinking to herself) I don't even know why I felt like we had to run, we weren't even close to being late. Maybe that's just for good measure. (Leonie puts on her headphones and leans her head on the window before she feels her headphones being yanked off) Mean girl #1: oh look here, we've got ourselves a new target! Mean girl #2: And it looks like she has tiny bitch disease too! (They both start laughing and snatch her headphones when she tries to take them back) Leonie: Don't touch my sh- Mean girl #3: Jessica Jessicas owns this school, she can touch anything she wants! Leonie: (snickers) You don't own this school, little miss popular! You just want everyone to kiss your ass! Mean girl #1: Hey you hypocrite, don't make fun of me when you yourself have tiny bitch disease! Leonie: How do I even have tiny bitch disease? I'm only 5'1 feet tall! (She then snatches her headphones back and turns up the music on her MP3 player) (The bus then reaches the school and they get off. After Leonie enters the building, the mean girls block her after she takes a few steps in there) Leonie: Get out of my way. Mean girl #4: Go back to middle school where the rest of the shorties are. Leonie: GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU JUDGEMENTAL BITCHES! (suddenly, a backpack is thrown at the "mean girls" and they scatter) Mean girl #5: OH NOES! I BROKE A NAIL! RUN! (They all run) Unknown girl: You OK? (W.I.P) Category:Mature